You Know You Love Me
by TheVeiledFairy
Summary: SHELVED AU fic with a Gossip Girl twist.Brittany's always been there for Santana, but lately it's been getting harder. Santana wants Brittany all to herself, but she doesn't WANT Brittany. Their relationship from beginning to end.
1. A Tentative Smile

**Author's Note! **

**This is my first fic so be nice to me please? My title is cliché, but it applies. ****And, I hate Bartie, believe me I do, but it's necessary so just go with me on it. It won't last I PROMISE! Also, about the intro. I HATE it. But I couldn't think of how else to say it, so I left it because the chapter is done and I was working on the intro for HOURS. They'll get better. Promise!**

**Enjoy!**

_Happy New Year Lima, school new year that is. Another precious summer of parties, pools, and practices has ended for the William McKinley High School elite. So what has everyone been up to this summer? I'm sure that time will tell and secrets will spill because everyone has a summer secret. Spotted. It was none other than our very own Brittany S. Pierce getting off the train yesterday looking sun kissed and dragging her new gorgeous beau in her wake. The last week of Summer was clearly good to our freshly tanned goddess, but let's just see how a certain Latina takes to her new arm candy. Seems Santana Lopez may be walking in the shadows since her blonde ray of light is letting it shine somewhere else. Wouldn't be the first time she's found herself faced with the possibility of losing Brittany to more…well packaged cohorts. You know what they say, "Bros over Hos." Probably should've kept your legs shut occasionally S. _

_I'll be watching,_

_XoXo_

_Gossip Girl_

Chapter 1  
Brittany could hardly stifle her disgust as she exited the train with her annoying cousin Brad trailing behind her. She couldn't believe that her parents had stuck her babysitting him during his visit that would seem more like 2 years than 2 weeks.

Their parents had this crazy idea that just because they were the same age, they were automatically destined to have things in common.

They did not know how wrong they were.

It was bad enough that she had just spent the entire last month at their vacation house with him following her around, but to bring him back to Lima, her turf, and still be stuck with him? To say she was less than pleased would be the understatement of the century.

But this wasn't only about her. The idea of what Santana would say when she saw the 160 pounds of dead weight that was currently Brittany's responsibility, was enough to make her stomach churn. All Brittany wanted was to get Brad out of public sight until she figured out what to do with him.

_"Brad! I don't want you lagging behind me. If you're going to follow me around, the least you could do is keep up,"_ Brittany said as she grabbed Brad's arm and tried to hurry him along before anyone she knew spotted her.

Brad resisted, but Brittany only pulled harder, tightening her grip to send the message that she was not playing around and would dislocate his shoulder if that's what it took get him to cooperate.

*snap*

Brittany slowed her steps, but only a little. She would have bet her life that she had just seen a camera flash in the distance.

"_Oh_ _well, nothing I can do about it now_," she thought as she lugged Brad towards the exit on the other side of the terminal before anyone else could document her humiliation.

She only prayed that her mystery paparazzo wasn't a Gossip Girl-er. That was the last thing she needed.

Brittany knows that she has had her share of scandal in the past, things had been quiet for her lately and she was determined to keep it that way.

As she tried to hurry Brad along, she caught sight of someone across the station smiling at her.  
Beaming was probably the more appropriate word.

She gave a tentative wave and a smile, but continued walking at a more frantic speed.

Brad, confused as to the cause for her quickened steps, followed her gaze over to where Brittany was previously staring and smirked.  
"_Oooooooh, is that your BOYFRIEND!" _He commented obnoxiously, and Brittany could have killed him right there.

The kid was Artie Abrams, and Brittany had been doing her best to steer clear of him ever since the week before spring break.

They definitely ran in different social circles, so it wasn't exactly difficult to avoid him but ever since that rumor was spread it was imperative (on Santana's orders) that she do so.

If she had been allowed to explain, everyone would have seen that it was all a misunderstanding really.

Rachel had seen her talking to him in the courtyard and it had snowballed from there into one of the year's juicier scandals (which is an indication of how slow the news days were in Lima.)

Honestly, at the time, Brittany couldn't have picked the kid out of a line up, despite knowing that they had been classmates for several years.  
She figures that's because it wasn't until recently that she stopped referring to him as "_that robot who knows all the answers."_

What Brittany couldn't understand was why he had chosen to stop her, out of everyone to ask about that week's Civics class assignment.

She had noticed that there were several other members of their class around at the time, and given her personal lack of academic enthusiasm, she was baffled when he grinned at her and began wheeling over that day.

In general, people like him hardly dared to look her in the eye, let alone stop her to hold a conversation about the duties of citizenship.

She was slightly impressed at his daring as he approached her, but quickly reevaluated when she realized the bumbling mess of nerves that this simple act had reduced him to.

Brittany took notice of his face for the first time and determined that he wasn't completely hideous, maybe cute even…

"_H-Hey, Brittany,"_ he stammered, completely avoiding her eyes.

She mumbled greeting but didn't hear much of what else he was saying because, just like when the teacher's talk about class, she zoned out.

She continued to study his face, and it was in that moment that Brittany decided that he definitely was cute in his own dorky way. Not that she would ever tell anyone she thought so.

He was flustered and twitching and he kept rambling on as though he had no control over his ability to pause between sentences. It only led her to further speculate as to why he had insisted on stopping her.

All the same, he **had** stopped her and Rachel **had** seen, and just like the overachieving blabber mouth she was, she snapped the picture and sent the Gossip Girl blast on the spot.

While the rumor didn't gain much momentum, it was enough to get people questioning Brittany's right to be the resident third in command of McKinley's social hierarchy, and by association the entire hierarchy itself.

Their rise to the top had been swift and smooth due mostly to the fear that her best friend evoked in everyone who dared be near them. Because of this, their right to be there had been previously viewed with near biblical reverence.

But girls like Rachel were always looking for ways to get what they wanted, and although she knew that it had nothing to do with her and everything to do with her being best friends with a certain top cheerio, the blast had still annoyed her.

She sighed to herself, finally emerging from the maze of her thoughts, and returned to her current increasingly difficult task.

Brad seemed to revel in the fact that Brittany wanted to be anywhere but there, and he was the one standing in the way of that.

___When they finally reached the car, she reached her breaking point._

_"Get in already. You're 16 not 60!"_Brittany protested as she pushed Brad into the passenger seat of her silver Rav 4.

He really did have a knack for tap dancing on her nerves.

_"But Cousin Britt, I was simply exercising proper car entering safety precautions…"_

___Brittany paused briefly to eye him quizzically._

_"…You know, one foot at a time, watch the head, and never ever take less than 3 minutes!"_ Brad said with a smirk as he struggled to contain his laughter and stared into Brittany's now, blank face.

She was anything but amused.

When she finally got settled in the car, she put on her i-pod and turned the volume up. Way up.

She only hoped the soothing sounds of Colbie Caillat could drown out her cousin's incessant rambling.

It was going to be a long 2 weeks, and she couldn't shake the hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach as she drove the familiar streets that led to Santana's house.


	2. The Best Distraction

**Author's Note; I just wanted to thank you guys who reviewed. I was having trouble getting inspired to write this one, but know you guys wanted to read it made me try harder. So here ya go. I'm sure you'll love this and the next chapter. You'll see why;) I decided to give you guys some Brittana now rather than later. Tee Hee. I also got rid of the opening thing. I'll just put them where they apply. It's too hard to write them.**

**Thanks again and PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! Happy writers update faster:)**

* * *

When Brittany pulled up to the house, she turned off the ignition and took a few deep breaths. Brad, despite being a total jerkwad, wasn't oblivious to his cousin's nervousness, so he reached out, patting her shoulder tentatively.

"_Are you gonna be alright? You look pale…" _Brad said, with genuine concern coating his voice.

Brittany smiled at him and laughed, _"Yeah, I'm fine. I should really be more worried about what she's gonna do to you."_

At that, Brad snatched his hand away and tried to hide the fear that was slowly creeping into his expression. This wasn't his first encounter with the fiery Latina, and his last hadn't gone as well as it could have.

Even though they were seven years old, and at the time Brad had a good 3 inches on Santana, she had managed to tackle him to the ground and make him eat dirt with ease; all because he had stolen Brittany's chocolate pudding.

The blonde chuckled at that memory and began getting out of the car, nudging Brad out of his thoughts and motioning for him to follow suit.

He was right to be afraid though. Santana was just as protective of Brittany as ever, and with Brad's constant need to antagonize her, it was sure to be an interesting reunion. Brittany smirked as Brad purposely positioned himself off the porch and out of the line of sight from the doorway as they reached the house.

Not much had changed between the two girls over the years (besides that one thing that was clearly none of Brad's business), so the dynamic between Brad and Santana would probably remain the same also.

Before ringing the doorbell, Brittany gave her outfit a once over. She had thrown on a pair of distressed denim jean shorts that showed off her dancer legs and toned ass perfectly. She had paired them with a plain green tank top that hugged her curves and cut off an inch above the waistband of her shorts, exposing the golden freckled skin there.

Her hair was loose and wavy and a pair of sunglasses was perched on top of her head, holding it out of her face. She had been satisfied with her outfit that morning, but now she was cursing herself for not putting in more effort. Santana always looked flawless; she was just trying to keep up.

Brittany's stomach flipped as she rang the doorbell, chewing nervously on her lower lip as she waited. She didn't have to wait long though. Exactly fifteen seconds later (Brittany laughed when she realized she'd been counting), the door swung open and a vision of tanned perfection stood before her.

Santana had her hair pulled back into a messy bun at the nape of her neck and she was wearing a short denim skirt and her bikini top. This was normal attire for the Latina during the summer months since she spent 90 percent of her time out by the pool maintaining her gorgeous glow.

Brittany's eyes roamed slowly over the brunette's body, lingering a moment longer to take in the sight of her cleavage so proudly on display in front of her. Her mouth went dry and she instinctively licked her lips as she roved over the contours of perfectly defined abs and down the Latina's toned legs. Although she was shorter, Santana still had amazing legs. Brittany worked her way back up and locked eyes with her best friend.

Santana's eyes were dark as she gazed at her, and Brittany knew that look all too well. Breaking the silence the nervous blonde mumbled out a flustered, _"Hey."_

It had been a month since she'd last seen Santana, and the throbbing pressure building between her thighs was becoming uncomfortable.

"_Hey yourself," _Santana purred, advancing and placing her hands on the taller girls hips, drawing her closer until they were flush against each other.

Santana dragged a fingernail along Brittany's hipbone, and the blonde's breath caught as her body fought to abandon conscious thought and give in to its desires.

She almost gave up as she felt Santana's right hand slide down from her waist and around to grip her ass firmly, squeezing tightly as full lips found her ear.

"_I missed you,"_ Santana breathed out before leaning up to catch Brittany's earlobe between her teeth and tugging gently. Brittany swallowed a moan and Santana smirked, pleased that she still had this effect on the girl.

Before she could continue teasing her, Brittany cleared her throat and bashfully pointed to her right. The Latina leaned forward and didn't even try to hide her disgust as she finally noticed Brittany's cousin standing in front of her mom's flower bed.

Brad, due to his nervousness, was completely oblivious to the girls' exchange, and for that Brittany was eternally grateful. He perked up when he noticed Santana glaring at him and took a few steps back as he met her piercing gaze. He waved hesitantly, but was met with only a raised eyebrow.

Santana scoffed and turned to face Brittany again, _"Is that Brad?" _she asked her voice dripping with annoyance. Brittany giggled and nodded, still a little hazy because Santana's hand was on her hip drawing small circles on her exposed skin.

"_Well, what the hell is he doing here Britt?" _Santana demanded, leaning forward on Brittany's left side where Brad couldn't see, and placing her lips near the blonde's ear once more before whispering, _"I had plans for us." _

Brittany shivered involuntarily, but pulled away from Santana, who immediately missed the contact. If she thought the Latina had looked annoyed before, now she was downright pissed.

"_Aren't you going to invite us inside, San?" _Brittany asked smirking at Santana and ignoring the dramatic eye roll she shot at her as she trudged back into her house.

"_C'mon Brad. I wouldn't waste time. She's already fuming. Don't give her a reason to let loose on you," _Brittany warned with an evil smile.

Brad had the feeling he was missing something, but he was about to enter Santana Lopez's house and he had bigger things to worry about. He really didn't understand why she looked so angry all of a sudden. The Latina had been fine ….until she saw him. Brad fought to swallow the lump forming in his throat as he followed his cousin inside the spacious house.

When he reached the den, Brittany was hovering in the doorway as she watched Santana sift through the DVD's in her entertainment center, an adorable wrinkle creasing her features. Brad moved to sit in one of the armchairs on the side of the room furthest away from Santana. She glared at him anyway and Brittany stifled a giggle.

She'd noticed that Santana was struggling to pick between two movies; one with lots of steamy and pointlessly graphic sex scenes and one that was just funny. Watching movies was never JUST watching movies when Brittany and Santana were involved, so film selection was crucial.

This was all they ever did when the two girls had unwanted company. Usually they'd pick the steamiest movie they could find and spend the duration of it making inappropriate comments and advances on each other until their third wheel was too uncomfortable to stay.

However, when Santana picked up a Comedy and popped it in, it was clear she had no intentions of trying that. Brittany figured that Santana knew there was no getting rid of her cousin, which was why she was in such a sour mood.

"_What movie did you pick, San?" _Brittany asked, sauntering over to where Santana was bent over fighting with the DVD player.

She ran her fingers down the length of the brunette's back and she shot Brittany a look that was meant to say _"Don't start something you clearly can't finish." _

The blonde shrugged her shoulders in mock innocence and went to take her usual seat at the end of the couch. Santana plopped down next to her, leaving more space than usual between them (which is any), and leaned back into the sofa.

Towards the end of the previews, both Brittany and Santana's phones lit up, signaling that they each had a new text. Brittany g0t to her phone first and was shocked at the latest headline plastered across the Gossip Girl homepage.

"_**Blonde Beauty Finds New Dance Partner"**_

Brittany gulped as she took in the picture of her and Brad at the train station and her eyes widened in horror as she read the corresponding caption to the picture.

"_**Gossip Girl here and we've just received some titillating new information. Seems our resident dance diva, Brittany Pierce, has got a new piece to tap. Guess she got tired of her usual salsa spice."**_

Santana had just unlocked her phone when Brittany lunged for it, seizing it from her and promptly turning it off.

"_Wtf is your problem Britt!"_ Santana yelled.

Brittany only smiled back at her, immediately melting the other girl's icy exterior, and improvised, _"Uh, it's my first day back. MY time."_

Santana eyed her suspiciously and held out her hand, _"That's fine Britt, but I still want my phone back. What if I'm missing some juicy gossip?"_

Brittany was panicking. She didn't want Santana to see the blast, not yet at least, and so the blonde reverted to the only thing she knew would successfully distract the Latina.

When Brittany met Santana's eyes, she could see the exasperation there and so she set to work, dropping the two phones on the coffee table before she began. She batted her eyelashes and reached a hand over to discretely trail a finger up the length of the smaller girl's thigh.

Santana shuddered when Brittany dipped past the hem of her skirt, inching dangerously close to her now pulsing center. Brittany leaned into her, eliminating the space between them, and whispered, "_My time."_

She chanced a glance over to Brad, who hadn't noticed the change in atmosphere as he was completely absorbed in the movie. Brittany hadn't even realized it had started. Glad for the distraction, she returned her attention to Santana.

When her hand reached its destination under the brunette's skirt, she ran a finger slowly and teasingly up the front of her bikini bottoms. Brittany bit back a moan as she felt how wet Santana already was and elicited a soft whimper from the other girl as she traced her through the fabric.

Suddenly, Santana jerked Brittany's hand away as blue eyes met brown. Confusion briefly crossed Brittany's features, but she understood when Santana made a move to get up from the couch.

"_My room. Now," _she almost growled and Brittany was happy to comply. With Brad so engrossed in the movie, she figured they'd have at least an hour to handle themselves.

The blonde mumble something about girl talk and catching up and not wanting to disturb, but her cousin just grunted and so Brittany allowed Santana to drag her out of the den and push her up against a wall.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


	3. Say It

**Author's Note: WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS PURE SMUT! with about 2 seconds of background on Santana's lifestyle, but MOSTLY SMUT! So if that's not your thing...you should turn back now. I had to change the rating because of it. Anyways. I've never written smut before so let me know if I suck haha. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it! XoXo**

* * *

Brittany was breathless as she felt herself being pressed into the wall outside the Lopez's den.

"_Exactly what were you trying to do back there, huh?" _Santana whispered against Brittany's pulse point as her hands slowly felt their way down the blonde's sides to her hips and back up to her waist again.

_Doesn't matter; I succeeded," _Brittany replied with a smirk.

She could feel the desire radiating off Santana's body as she pressed herself flush against the taller girl and leaned up to claim her lips.

The kiss was slow and sensual, fueled by a month's worth of frustration and revealing so many things that the two girls could never manage to say.

Brittany felt the heat between her thighs building when Santana ran her tongue along her bottom lip, and she whimpered when Santana broke the kiss. The brunette released her grip on the girl's hips and opted to take her hand instead as she led Brittany on the familiar trek to her bedroom.

The Lopez family was not obscenely rich, but they were quite well off by anyone's standards. Their palatial estate was large, but not obnoxiously so; however, it did allow the young Latina to choose a bedroom that was well away from all the other bedrooms in the house.

It was on the first floor and was positioned between a parlor room that was reserved for dinner parties and an exercise room Santana's mother had splurged on after Dr. Phil did a special on living out your new year's resolutions. Needless to say, neither room was used regularly so this allowed Santana to entertain whatever kind of company she desired, without the fear of being discovered.

When they finally reached the correct door, Brittany pulled Santana through it, pausing only to shut and lock it before slamming her up against it and crashing their lips together in a frenzied, desperate fashion. She pulled back momentarily and was met with parted lips and hooded eyes staring back at her.

Brittany quickly tugged her own tank top over her head before leaning down to connect their mouths once more as their tongues danced between their lips. She kissed, nipped, and licked a trail up Santana's jaw line and lingered near her ear for a moment, allowing her breath to wash over the trembling girl against her.

"_So, exactly how much did you miss me?"_ Brittany whispered against Santana's ear as she reached down and squeezed her ass possessively. She knew Santana had always had an issue about expressing her emotions while in this position, telling Brittany that what you say during sex makes it different.

The smaller girl whimpered but remained silent and Brittany smirked, knowing exactly how to get her best friend talking. She pressed herself more firmly against Santana as she sucked her earlobe into her mouth and flicked her tongue against it.

"_Brittany…please…"_ Santana moaned out as her hips jutted forward reflexively, but the blonde was not giving in that easily. Brittany knew what Santana was begging for, and if she was going to deliver it, she was going to get what she wanted first.

"_I said, how much did you miss me?"_ Brittany breathed out, leaning down to ghost her tongue along Santana's collarbone as she slipped a thigh between her legs teasingly stopping just shy of where she knew Santana needed the pressure.

"_Fuck, Brittany. I missed you so fucking much. Please…just stop teasing!"_

Satisfied with her answer for the time being, Brittany suddenly thrust forward pressing her thigh up against Santana.

The blonde wasn't sure who had moaned first when her skin came in contact with wet heat, but she was certain that the breathy, guttural sounds filling the air now were coming from a very eager Santana. The brunette was grinding herself down forcefully against Brittany's leg while sucking insistently at the soft skin of her neck.

Brittany could feel the purplish bruises forming as the Latina continued her assault, alternating between sucking and nipping hungrily, but she couldn't bring herself to care in that moment.

She reached behind Santana and loosened the ties on her bikini before pulling away the offending piece of fabric and palming the newly exposed caramel flesh, kneading roughly as her thumb grazed across a pert nipple.

"_Shit…that feels so good B…"_ Santana hissed, bucking her hips faster against Brittany's leg, desperately searching for more friction. Brittany could feel the smaller girl's legs weakening, so she pushed off the wall and moved them towards the bed where Santana collapsed happily smirking up at her.

Brittany bit her lip and made a show of sensually running her hands through her hair and down her body, scratching over her toned abs, until she reached the button of her denim shorts. Santana never took her eyes off of Brittany as she shimmied out of the shorts and underwear and walked over to the bed to stand between her legs.

When Brittany felt soft, plump lips and a curious tongue trailing across her midsection she moaned loudly at the unexpected contact, tangling her long fingers in Santana's thick hair. Brittany tugged gently at the strands, urging Santana away so she could bring their lips together in a heated kiss as she crawled her way onto the bed.

Santana reached behind Brittany to unclasp her bra as the blonde moved lower and began suckling relentlessly on her right breast. She was humming out her own "_Mmm's" _and "_Ahh's"_ as she carried on lavishing Santana's chest. Noticing the semi-clothed state of her counterpart, Brittany kissed her way down Santana's body, leaving a nip or a lick as she went, and pulled off the denim skirt and the now drenched bikini bottoms.

Brittany stared lustily as she took in the sight of Santana's glistening core before working her way back up the girl's body and finding her lips again. They kissed fiercely and passionately as hands, tongues and fingers roamed aimlessly, grasping, licking and scratching anywhere they could reach. After a few minutes, both girls' eyes were dark and Santana was panting frantically beneath Brittany.

"_What do you want? Tell me what you want me to do to you,"_ Brittany urged gazing deeply into brown eyes as she cupped Santana teasingly. It was as much of a turn on for her as it was for Santana when Brittany made her ask for it.

"_Ungghhh…Brittany,"_ Santana whined furiously trying to buck against Brittany's fingers. The blonde then ran a finger up her dripping slit causing the Latina to squirm and pant wildly. Brittany just smiled.

"_Say it, baby. Quiero que me lo diga..."_ Brittany husked seductively dipping her fingers into the wetness pooling at Santana's entrance. She didn't know much conversational Spanish, but she made sure she knew enough to say things that made Santana whimper.

"_Si, Brittany. Me Mierda. Fuck me…please"_ Santana sighed and Brittany could no longer deny her as she felt her own arousal returning at the sound of her words.

It had been way too long, and neither girl could bear to drag it out any longer. Brittany pulled Santana into a searing kiss as she mercilessly plunged two fingers into her and began pumping. Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth as they found their rhythm.

"_Do you like this baby? I wanna hear you say it. Tell me how much you missed me," _Brittany insisted again as she brought her thumb up to circle Santana's swollen clit. She was fully certain that she would get a sincere answer this time.

"_Oh my god, Britt I fucking missed you so much…nnng. Please baby, don't leave me again…Shit,"_ Santana pleaded. She clawed savagely at Brittany's shoulders as she bucked her hips frantically against the long skillful fingers delivering her pleasure. Brittany simply smirked and continued sucking on Santana's neck. She was rewarded with throaty, uninhibited moans when she moved her attention up to nibble at the sensitive skin behind Santana's ear.

Santana was becoming more vocal, and Brittany could tell that she was close.

"_Yeah…Oh fuck yeah…Siiiiii Brittany! Right there. Oh my god, don't stop! Fuuuuck!" _Brittany doubled her speed and brought her hand up to massage one of Santana's breasts as she added a third finger, pumping in and out as fast as she could. She could already feel the cramp working into her arm, but Santana needed release and if she stopped now, the pain her best friend would bestow upon her would definitely be worse.

"_Oh shit…Nobody fucks me like you do baby….FUCK BRITTANY!"_ Santana screamed as her body shook with orgasm. Brittany continued her motions, but with only 2 fingers, as Santana rode out her orgasm until she pulled out, bringing her fingers up to taste Santana.

The two girls moved to lie under the covers of the Latina's bed. Brittany knew after an orgasm like that, it would be a while before her best friend could return the favor. She cuddled comfortably into Santana's side and pressed a feather light kiss to her neck, nipping affectionately before she pulled away.

"_I missed you too, San," _she whispered.

* * *

**So yeah. Tell me what you guys thought! I love getting reviews! Thanks again for reading! I also don't know where I'm going with this fic so if you have any suggestions, I'm open to input!**

**Also the translation for the Spanish is **

_**"Quiero que me lo diga" - I want to hear you say it.**_

_**"Me mierda"- Fuck Me.**_


End file.
